Kamil Stoch
thumb|right|200px|Kamil Stoch bierze udział w [[Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich 2017|letnim GP w niemieckim Klingenthalu (3 października 2017).]] polski skoczek narciarski. Przebieg kariery Debiut zaliczył 17 stycznia 2004 roku w Zakopanem, zajął wtedy 49. miejsce. Po raz pierwszy punktował podczas zawodów w Pragelato, mających miejsce 11 lutego 2005. Zajął miejsce siódme – była to lokata, która pozwoliła na wyprzedzenie między innymi Adama Małysza. Swą bardzo dobrą formę Stoch potwierdza od sezonu 2010/11 (z wyjątkiem sezonu 2015/16), kiedy zajmuje to wysokie miejsca w klasyfikacjach generalnych. W pierwszym „dobrym” sezonie (tj. 2010/11) zajmował ostatecznie dziesiąte miejsce w klasyfikacji, w tym samym odniósł pierwsze zwycięstwo – stało się to 23 stycznia 2011 roku podczas rywalizacji w Zakopanem, na Wielkiej Krokwi. Pierwszy raz na podium całego sezonu stawał w sezonie 2012/13, w klasyfikacji generalnej pokonali go tylko Austriak Gregor Schlierenzauer oraz Norweg Anders Bardal. Przeszedł jednak do historii jako polski skoczek w sezonie 2013/14. W trakcie tego sezonu odbyły się zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w Soczi, skoczek na nich zdobył dwa złote medale olimpijskie (kategorie: skocznia normalna i duża mężczyzn). Nadto on sam triumfował w klasyfikacji generalnej tego samego sezonu, wyprzedzając między innymi Słoweńca Petera Prevca oraz Niemca Severina Freunda. Mimo tego przełomu Kamil Stoch stracił swą rewelacyjną formę, kiedy rozpoczął się kolejny sezon, choć jednak zajmował 9. miejsce w końcowej klasyfikacji. Po tym, jak trenerem polskiej kadry w 2016 roku został odnoszący triumfy w latach 90. XX wieku austriacki skoczek narciarski Stefan Horngacher, Stoch odzyskał swą doskonałą formę. Wygrał przez to między innymi 65. Turniej Czterech Skoczni, będąc drugim (po 16 latach) skoczkiem po Adamie Małyszu, który wygrał tą prestiżową imprezę. 65. edycja TCS okazała się wyjątkowo przełomowa dla Polaków tym bardziej, że na podium stało dwóch polskich skoczków – II miejsce w tej edycji zajmował Piotr Żyła. Oprócz tego wywalczył wraz ze swoimi kolegami złoty medal w konkursie drużynowym na skoczni dużej, podczas MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym w 2017 roku. W pierwszej edycji zawodów Raw Air rozgrywanych na norweskich skoczniach zawodnik także pokazał doskonałą dyspozycję – co prawda dopiero w drugiej połowie zawodów, ale w klasyfikacji generalnej tych zmagań zajął ostatecznie drugie miejsce (za Austriakiem i tym samym zwycięzcą Stefanem Kraftem, a przed niemieckim skoczkiem Andreasem Wellingerem). Również ważne dla niego okazały się konkursy w Planicy – na nich między innymi pobił nowy rekord Polski wynoszący 251,5m (równocześnie Stoch został pierwszym polskim skoczkiem narciarskim w historii, który oddał taki skok, by przekroczyć granicę 250 metrów). Po ostatnim, jednoseryjnym, konkursie Stoch ukończył sezon na drugim miejscu w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ (sezon ten wygrał Kraft). Współprzyczynił się także do tego, że Polska po ostatnim konkursie rozgrywanym na mamuciej skoczni Letalnica zapewniła sobie zwycięstwo w klasyfikacji generalnej Pucharu Narodów, po raz pierwszy w historii. 2018 Sezon 2017/18 zaczynał się dla Polaka dosyć przeciętnie, ale fenomenalną formę odzyskał w Engelbergu. Rozgrywany w tym sezonie 66. Turniej Czterech Skoczni przeszedł do historii polskiego sportu, bowiem Stoch obronił ten triumf sprzed roku i dodatkowo wygrał w tej edycji TCS wszystkie konkursy, powtarzając to osiągnięcie uzyskane przez niemieckiego skoczka Svena Hannawalda66. TCS: Wspaniałe zwycięstwo Kamila Stocha! Oto końcowa klasyfikacja generalna – sportowefakty.wp.pl, 06-01-2018 (arch.). W połowie stycznia 2018 roku odbyły się MŚ w lotach w Oberstdorfie, na których Polak wywalczył dwa medale – srebro indywidualnie (drugi i pierwszy od 1979 krążek MŚ dla Polski) oraz brąz drużynowo (skład: Żyła, Hula, Kubacki, Stoch; również pierwszy w historii krążek dla Polaków w rywalizacji drużynowej na mamutach)25. MŚ w lotach: piękna walka Polaków! Historyczny medal dla Biało-Czerwonych! Złoto dla Norwegów – sportowefakty.wp.pl, 21-01-2018 (arch.)Stoch doleciał dalej niż Tande. 20 metrów przewagi! – Polsat Sport, 20-01-2018 (arch.). Polak w lutym 2018 wygrał pierwszy w historii cykl Willingen Five, gromadząc łącznie 657,8 punktówStoch zwycięzcą Willingen 5! Żyła na podium konkursu – sport.tvp.pl, 04-02-2018. Zaliczył start na zimowych IO w Pjongczangu. Stamtąd przywiózł złoty medal wywalczony po zawodach na skoczni dużej (mistrzostwo to obronił jako trzeci po Norwegu Birgerze Ruudzie oraz Finie Mattim Nykänenie). Wywalczył też brązowy medal w drużynowym konkursie na tych samych igrzyskach. Powrót do rywalizacji w PŚ przyniósł trzy konkursy indywidualne (Lahti, Lillehammer, Trondheim), które skończyły się gigantyczną przewagą Polaka nad drugim zawodnikiem. Te zwycięstwa były pośrednią przyczyną wygrania przez Stocha drugiej edycji Raw Air. Całości fenomenalnej formy zawodnika dopełniło wygranie pierwszego w historii cyklu Planica 7. Oczywiście te sukcesy sprawiły, iż Kamil Stoch sięgnął po drugą Kryształową Kulę w karierze. W tym sezonie wywalczył 1443 punkty i bił jeszcze inne rekordy – najwięcej wygranych konkursów po ukończeniu 30. roku życia i zdobyta KK w najstarszym wieku w historii (wcześniej pod tym względem rekordzistą był Anders Bardal mający ponad 29 lat)Końcowa klasyfikacja generalna Pucharu Świata 2017/2018: Kamil Stoch najlepszy z przewagą 373 punktów nad Freitagiem! – WP Sportowe Fakty, 25-03-2018. 2019 Już w pierwszym konkursie indywidualnym, który rozpoczął sezon 2018/2019, Stoch zajął wysoką lokatę. Było to miejsce jednak tuż za podium, wyższe miejsca zajmował w Ruce, w obu przypadkach pokonał go późniejszy zdobywca Kryształowej Kuli za zwycięstwo w klasyfikacji generalnej danego sezonu – Japończyk Ryōyū Kobayashi. Przez dłuższy czas Polak nie opuścił pierwszej 10, rywalizując w indywidualnych konkursach, passa ta skończyła się w Bischofshofen. W klasyfikacji 67. TCS Stoch był szósty, a jego wyczyn z poprzedniej edycji (wygrane wszystkie 4 konkursy w jednej edycji TCS) skopiował ponownie Kobayashi. Przebudził się w Predazzo, w obu konkursach indywidualnych zajmując trzecią pozycję. Przez czas Turnieju Czterech Skoczni i zmagań we Włoszech, Kamil Stoch tymczasowo utracił pozycję lidera Polaków na rzecz Dawida Kubackiego. Tak jak w poprzednim sezonie, Stoch zajmował miejsce poza punktującą 30 w Zakopanem. Niemoc taką szybko przełamał, co udowodnił choćby imponującym rekordem skoczni Ōkurayama w Sapporo, to wydarzyło się już w pierwszym z dwóch konkursów rozgrywanych w Japonii, ale zawodnik przegrał ten konkurs z Austriakiem Stefanem Kraftem. Trzeci konkurs w Oberstdorfie, który był rozgrywany na mamucim obiekcie, a także konkurs indywidualny w Lahti – te zmagania skończyły się wygraną Stocha. Nie udało mu się obronić triumfu w generalnej klasyfikacji Willingen Five, triumfatorem w tym sezonie znów był Kobayashi. Podczas MŚ w Seefeld, Polak zdobył srebrny medal w konkursie indywidualnym na normalnym obiekcie, ulegając Dawidowi Kubackiemu. Ostatnie pucharowe konkursy wielokrotnemu medaliście IO i MŚ szły słabiej, najlepiej radził sobie w Lillehammer, zajmując po zmaganiach czwartą lokatę. Sezon 2018/19 był piątym w karierze Kamila Stocha, który zdołał ukończyć na podium w generalnej klasyfikacji. Polski skoczek przegrał walkę o KK ze Stefanem Kraftem o 61 punktów i z Ryōyū Kobayashi o 797 punktów. Osiągnięcia Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich Mistrzostwa świata w narciarstwie klasycznym Mistrzostwa świata w lotach narciarskich Inne Kategoria:Polscy sportowcy